Heaven and Approval
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: After being defeated by Chiyo and Sakura, Sasori is found dead by Deidara, who is crushed at the loss of losing the one he respects most. Will he be left without his Danna? MATURE CONTENT STRONG WORDS! SasoDei. Hard yaoi. Don't like it? Don't read


**Heaven and Approval **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or it's characters. Sasori and Deidara belong to Kishimoto.

"Where are you, Danna?"

"Where are you!"

"DAMNIT! DANNA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"DAN—no. NO. NO!"

Tears fell rapidly from Deidara's eyes, only to be replaced by dozens more.

Sasori Danna, HIS Danna, was dead! He lost his battle!

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, DANNA! I WON MY FIGHT BECAUSE I JUST KNEW YOU'D NEVER FORGIVE ME IF I LOST! I WAS ALMOST BEAT BUT I PERSERVERED, DANNA! I DIDN'T WANT TO DISSAPOINT YOU! I'VE ALWAYS JUST WANTED YOUR APPROVAL! But now… NOW YOU'RE DEAD!"

His neck gave in, letting his head fell onto the puppets chest, sobbing violently. "NO, DANNA! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

He lay there sobbing. His blonde hair was a mess, and he was in no better condition than the boy below him.

Blood still dripped from his arm, and the crimson also ran from a crook in his mouth, mixing with his tears, and silently falling.

The sound of his beating heart was drowned out by his loud screams of pain. But not from his injuries. No. From losing the one that mattered most to him.

"Don't leave me, Danna! You said your art was ETERNAL! You said it would last forever! YOU would last forever! So why are you gone now? HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME NOW?! I NEED YOU, DANNA!"

Deidara's face was bright red, and streaked with tears and their residue. He lifted his head from his master's cold, limp body, and the first tear to fall from his cheek fell onto the silent heart below him.

And slowly… ever so slowly… the eyes of the puppet opened.

His light brown eyes shifted to look at his Kohai.

"Brat… why are you crying?"

"…Danna?"

"Yes…?"

"DANNA!"

The blonde tackled the redhead, pinning him to the ground with his full weight.

"OH DANNA!" he squealed, "IM SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT FOR A SECOND THERE YOU WERE DEAD! UN! AND YOU WEREN'T MOVING AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER SO I JUS—"

He looked down at his partner "Um, Danna?" he asked, realizing Sasori was making grunts of discomfort from under him. "Danna, are you okay?"

"There are two swords in my fucking heart, Brat. WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"Oh shit! Lemme help you with that! Un!"

Deidara gently placed his one hand on top of the sword, and his mouth on the other.

"Hold…un…still." He murmured, and then began pulling at the hilts.

"Ow! Brat! That hurts!"

"Un…Sorry!" he managed through gritted teeth, "I'm… Un! Almost… Done!"

The tip of the first sword slid out of his body, followed closely by the second.

Deidara spit out the weapon.

"Hey, Danna?" he asked, once his Senpai had regained his breath.

"Nani?"

"I thought you couldn't feel anything. Un! So why did you feel that?"

"In order to use chakra, I must have at least one human organ. That organ is my heart. It's the one place I can feel."

"Oh, I see…"

"But it's also the one place, that if destroyed, can kill me."

"Un! What do you mean?"

Sasori scowled. "My heart was punctured twice." He said, "I should be dead by now."

"But you're not! That's all that matters!"

"No. I WAS dead, Brat! So why the hell am I alive again?! I WAS DEAD!"

"Calm down, Danna! You didn't die!"

"YES I DID! I was in this room… This, plain white room! And you were there! We were together! And I was happy! Actually happy! And then I heard your voice! YOU WERE CRYING! I heard your voice and I slipped away from that world! And now I'm back in this lowly shit hole again!"

"Un. Then… you were in heaven?"

"I think so… BUT NOW IM BACK HERE AGAIN! THIS PLACE MIGHT AS WELL BE HELL!"

"It's not THAT bad, Danna…"

"Yes it is! The you here isn't happy! And…"

"And what, un?"

"And we're not the only ones left together anymore… there's a whole world here with us now. We're not alone like we were."

Deidara blushed. "Is that what makes you happy, Danna? Being alone with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Brat! You know I can't feel anything! Not mentally, and not physically."

"Oh really?"

Deidara reached out with his remaining palm, which licked the surface of Sasori's heart tenderly.

The puppet shuddered.

"Tell me you don't feel that."

"I don't."

"You lie."

His mouth licked the spot again, and this time Sasori let out a small moan.

"Un. Look's like I found your weakness."

"Shut up, Brat—Oh! Stop that! Now!"

"Don't wanna."

Deidara leaned in, and gently kissed up along the wooden neck.

"Even though we're not in heaven," he began, "I think I can make this even better then it was there."

Suddenly, Sasori grabbed Deidara around the waist and flipped him over.

The red head was now on top, violently tearing at the blondes clothing.

"UN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"You asked for it, Brat! If you hadn't been so damn seductive we could've avoided this! But it's too late now!"

He tore open Deidara's shirt cloak, and his shirt and pants followed quickly.

Then he quickly removed each of their underwear.

Sasori pushed his body down, grinding their crotches together.

Deidara let out a loud moan from under him.

"More, Danna!"

"Well, Brat, aren't we greedy?"

He repeated this motion until it became a rhythm.

He slowly pushed down over and over again. He moaned to the rhythm, and his partner's hips rose and fell with the quickening motions.

Just as Deidara could feel his climax approaching, Sasori stopped.

"What's the matter, un? Don't stop!" he pleaded.

"Deidara, I'm going to put it in you now."

Then, abruptly, he shoved two fingers into the blonde's entrance.

"OW! Danna! That hurts!"

"I have to prepare you, idiot."

"No! I want YOU!"

Sasori smirked. "Fine by me."

He quickly thrust his member into Deidara. Who, in return, let out a loud howl.

"Ah! Sasori~Danna!"

"Yes. Scream."

"Danna!"

"Yes!"

"DANNA!"

Their hips were in sync and their body's pushed together. Each time Sasori thrust in, Deidara's member would be forced between their chests in a wonderful sensation. It was perfect.

But something was bugging him. Was his partner enjoying this too?

Slowly, while Sasori was still thrusting into him, Deidara raised his hand to the puppets heart.

The tongue on his palm traced circles on the symbol. The puppet master let out a load moan.

Seeing how much he liked this, Deidara continued this action.

Again and again, his mouth would lick and kiss his Danna's heart.

And every time, he heard those moans and gasps that made him human. Those actions that stopped him from being a puppet. Puppets didn't feel, but his Danna did.

Deidara felt his release come, and Sasori stopped soon after.

Once finished, they both just lay there. Side by side, panting.

Finally, Sasori spoke. "DAMN IT!" he said, hitting the ground beside him.

"What is it, un?"

"This damned heart of mine! It's my only flaw in my entire body! THE ONE FUCKING FLAW I HAVE AND CAN'T GET RID OF!"

"Un, I don't think it's a flaw at all, Danna."

"You don't?"

"No! It makes you human, un! It makes you FEEL. It's the one part of you that lets us be together. If you didn't have it, today never would've happened!"

His senpai just starred at him, dumbstruck.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yah, un."

"I guess…" Sasori said, "it's good I have this, then."

"Why's that, Danna? Do you actually agree with me?"

"I guess I do. Today, thanks to this 'flaw', you became mine."

Deidara blushed Everything was perfect. Yet… something was missing. What was it?

"Oh, and by the way," Sasori began, "encase you still haven't realized it already, you have my approval."

They both smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Danna. Un."

"No, Dei. Thank you. You've made my heaven into a reality."


End file.
